


Outfits

by Falling_Rhayne



Series: PHAN AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Phan AU, and keith being... keith, idk how to tag this honestly, just lance being lance, lots of flirting, very different from the other youtuber au lmfao, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne
Summary: Lance lets his viewers pick his outfits. Keith thinks it's a bad idea.





	Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept this fic in my folders for months now, and I guess it's time for it to see the sun. It's been so long since I've written anything fun for myself. Life hasn't been kind, but I hope this'll lighten it up a bit.
> 
> A big, big thank you to my girl Ashen for the wonderful art. The whole Klance-PHAN AU came from our chats, and she was kind enough to do art for some of the other vids. ~~Expect PINOF 09 someday.~~ This is all for her. Hopes she loves it!

Lance Sanchez sat cross-legged on the couch in the middle of the living room, rhythmically tapping his phone on his bottom lip. Keith Kogane sat next to him, headphones blasting some punk rock emo band from his laptop. The television was on, but Lance was barely paying attention, the noise of a Home Renovation show taking a backseat to his racing thoughts.

"Keith." Lance turned to face Keith, who was completely oblivious, bobbing his head to the beat of some love song. " _Keeeeiiith!_ " Lance practically whined, leaning over to rest his head on the other man's shoulder.

" _What?_ " Keith pulled off his headphones, looking down at Lance. Lance pouted up at him, wordlessly shoving his phone forward. Keith raised an eyebrow. "You giving me your phone or something?"

"Read the post, dumbass." Lance rolled his eyes, pointing at the phone screen. Keith squinted, grabbing Lance's hand to steady his grip on the phone.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Lance laughed, leaning back, phone clutched closely to his chest. Keith looked at him, a mixture of confusion and amusement playing on his lips. Lance made the mistake of looking at him, erupting with even more laughter. Keith rolled his eyes, grabbing a nearby throw pillow and aiming it at Lance's face.

"Hey!" Lance flinched, the pillow hitting him right on the chest. He grabbed it, settling the fluffy black mass on his legs. "I'm just hopping on the bandwagon! No need to throw stuff..."

"Since when was 'letting my viewers pick my outfits' part of your New Year's resolutions?"

"Since yesterday. I think it'll be fun."

"And I'm part of all this because?"

"Like I said, it'll be fun." Lance shrugged, leaning forward to put his face close to Keith's. "And besides, think about all the hot outfits you'll get to pick."

Keith raised an eyebrow.

Lance winked.

"You're going to regret this." Keith rolled his eyes. Lance grinned, closing the gap between them, planting a soft kiss on Keith's lips.

* * *

 

Lance took one look at the bright yellow leggings draped on the dining table, and decided he probably made the worst decision in his entire life.

"I'm definitely regretting this!"

From the living room, all the way past the glass sliding door to the kitchen, Lance could hear Keith laugh.

"What?! You said I could pick the outfits!"

"I _trusted_ you, babe!"

"It's not that bad!"

"It's a _hotdog_  suit!"

Lance picked up the offending outfit - _costume_ \- and put it on. Keith's laughter still echoed from the living room, even as Lance shimmied himself into the surprisingly tight leggings. He glared at the hotdog suit, practically mocking him from where it lay on the floor.

"Lance! You coming out?"

Lance sighed, grabbing the costume, and stuffing it on.

"You better not laugh!"

Lance walked into the living room.

Five seconds.

Keith lasted five seconds.

Lance crossed his arms, trying to keep a smile from his face, as Keith just downright laughed at him. A full-on belly laugh that had him clutching at his stomach, wheezing as he tried to circulate air back into his lungs. Lance couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, watching Keith lean against the tripod, holding unto the camera.

"Are you done?"

Keith wiped at his eyes, watery from laughter, and nodded.

"I'm done. I'm done."

Lance rolled his eyes, but there was a touch of fondness to the gesture.

"I really want to take this off now."

"For the record, it makes your eyes look great."

Lance flipped him off, sticking his tongue out. Keith merely grinned, shaking his head. He reached behind him, grabbing two packages.

"Try this one next."

* * *

 

Lance stepped inside the living room, wearing what could only be described as a black fur coat. It had long sleeves and fell a little pass Lance's knees, open in the middle to show Lance's plain black shirt underneath. Black and red plaid jeans complimented the coat, and a pair of black boots that had more straps than necessary completed the outfit.

It looked like it belonged in Keith's closet.

Lance was practically beaming.

"I actually like this one!"

Spreading his arms out, Lance did a little twirl. The black fur coat billowed behind him, falling as he came to a slow stop. Gripping the coat collar with both hands, he brought it close to his face, snuggling against it.

"God, it's so _soft._ Keith. Feel it."

Keith reached out from behind the camera, running a hand up the sleeve Lance stretched towards him. The faux fur _was_ surprisingly soft, despite the how stiff it looked. Keith stroked it a few more times before Lance moved his arm away. He stood in the middle of the room, and struck a pose.

"So?"

"You look... Okay?"

"That's it?"

"Yeah?"

Rolling his eyes, Lance turned around, walking back into the kitchen.

"Some people just don't understand fashion."

* * *

 

Lance had a feeling something like this was going to be suggested, but he didn't think Keith had the guts to actually push through and order the damn thing. It almost felt like Keith planned this, keeping the outfit at the bottom of the list, saving it for last possible moment. As if Lance was gonna say no. He had no problem wearing these kinds of outfits. But still...

"Do you think this video's gonna get flagged?"

"Flagged for what?"

"Well, you know..."

"What? Is Youtube flagging knitted sweaters now?"

Lance blinked.

"Uh, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you... Did you order this - this knitted sweater?"

"No. One of your followers mailed it. Why? Is there something wrong?"

The concern in Keith's voice was endearing, but Lance could feel laughter bubbling in his throat.

"No! No. It's, uh, it's fine. Gimme a sec."

Opening the package, Lance paused as a little sticky note fell from inside. He picked it up, reading it carefully.

  

Lance laughed.

He knew it.

He fucking knew it.

Stripping down to his boxers, Lance slipped on the infamous virgin killer sweater. The knitted fabric fit him perfectly, the back falling just above the curve of his ass. A delicate shade of pale blue, it fit beautifully against Lance's brown skin, a complimenting contrast.

Lance almost left the kitchen like that.

Almost.

But the package came with a pair of black lace stockings.

Pidge was nothing if not thorough.

With a mischievous grin, he slipped the stockings on, and walked into the living room. 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble putting the images up, but I hope they're there! Don't hesitate to tell me if they're not. As always, feel free to comment, rant, suggest, etc. I still love reading them, and I'll try to reply if I have time! Thanks for being patient with me!


End file.
